Unos minutos
by Mrs. Babygirl
Summary: UA. Song-fic. Sasuke y Karin se quedan encerrados en el armario de conserje, viéndose obligados a hablar de su pasado. Él es un egoísta que la dejó por celos, Karin está dispuesta a no darle más. Pero, ¿si quedan sentimientos?


**Lo hice por un desafío que tomé en Cz. La canción es Egoísta de Belinda con Pitbull. Es la primera vez que escribo de esta pareja, así que no sean tan crueles xD**

* * *

Escuchar las quejas y lamentos de Karin, no era algo que Sasuke hubiera planeado voluntariamente. Más aún si el ambiente no cooperaba. Lo pensó muy bien, mejor dicho; demasiado. Era imposible que las cosas no resultaran como quiso. Su reputación de ser una persona muy meticulosa y analítica se fue al traste junto al baile de graduación.

**Yo no soy egoísta, la cosa es que yo sé lo que quiero**

Estar encerrados en el cuarto del conserje no aportaba mucho a la conversación, salvo lloriqueos de la pelirroja y la exposición de trapos sucios que creía olvidado hace tiempo. Dirigió una mirada pervertida al pronunciado escote de la joven, para luego sonrojarse por semejante comportamiento. Ella lo miró indignada y después hundió su rostro entre sus piernas, apenada.

El moreno aflojó su estúpida corbata, hacía mucho calor. La idea en un principio, era pasar un tiempo a solas, donde nada ni nadie pudiera molestarlos. Pero no contó con la astucia de prevenir inconvenientes; la manija de la puerta se dañó y quedaron confinados en ese pequeño espacio infernal.

**Quieres Todo para ti, y nada para mí**

Karin gritó lo más que pudo, él pateó la portezuela pero nada. Malditos celos desmedidos. Ahora, tenía que enfrentarse cara a cara con la fémina, su ex–novia. Se desabrochó la blusa y la abrió. Para mala suerte de la chica, ella no podía hacer lo mismo.

―Por tu culpa, idiota, no podré disfrutar del baile ―le reprochó la muchacha, limpiando sus gafas.

**En un mundo feliz, amar es compartir**

**Es dar y recibir**

Estaba ataviada de un vestido escarlata largo, su cabello alisado y un maquillaje muy leve. Sin embargo, no había dejado los lentes.

―Tú eres más idiota por aceptar mi propuesta ―refutó el Uchiha, con su habitual tono gélido. Ella quiso responderle algo, pero no supo qué.

―Así que viniste con ésa ―dijo despectivamente la chica.

**Mami deja la muela**

**Dime con quien tú andas**

**Y te digo quien tú eres como dice mi abuela**

―Ah, sí. Ino me invitó y bueno ―aclaró Sasuke mirándola fijamente. La temperatura hacía de las suyas―. ¿Tú viniste con alguien?

La joven dudó si contestarle o no, pero también se lo restregaría de manera inocente.

―Vine con un amigo ―reveló parcamente. No se iba a rebajar a su nivel, no más.

―¿Suigetsu? ―preguntó más a modo de afirmación que de pregunta.

―Sí, él siempre me acompañó desde que me dejaste ―recordó pronunciando cada palabra con rencor―. Hoy se cumplen tres años desde que terminaste conmigo.

**Un segundo más te di de mi tiempo**

**Y no sabes bien como me arrepiento**

―Eso quedó en el pasado ―Sasuke cerró sus ojos queriendo suprimir esos recuerdos cursis.

―Sí, me cortaste dos días antes de mi cumpleaños, qué hombre ―prosiguió la fémina satíricamente.

―¡Maldición Karin, ya! ―vociferó el joven en un grito resonante. Ella abrió sus ojos, sorprendida y temerosa―. Tú no entiendes nada…

―¿Qué no entiendo Sasuke? Dime, por favor ―colocó su mano sobre el hombro masculino. Apoyó la cabeza en la espalda del chico, respirando muy cerca de su nuca.

―No, te burlarás de mí. Nunca más me vas a querer ver ―advirtió, aún de espaldas. Podía sentir el aliento de la pelirroja en su cuello, tan cálido.

―Jamás podré hacer eso, aún te quiero Sasuke.

**Pudiste un día ser**

**Morfina de mi piel**

**Te lo perdiste tú**

Él se viró, quedando frente a ella. Acarició su cabello, liso y brillante. Acercó su boca a su mejilla, rozándola y dejando huellas húmedas.

―Me di cuenta de que compartías muchas cosas en común con Suigetsu, más que conmigo. Ustedes se conocían desde antes y estaba celoso, no te quiero compartir con él ―analizó sus palabras y se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata.

"Quiero" indicaba presente, indicaba que aún quedaban sentimientos por ella. ¡Vaya idiota! Al escuchar el silencio total del cuchitril, comenzó a pensar lo peor. Tal vez Karin haya retrocedido y no quería nada con él.

**Pensando solo en ti**

**Abriste fuego en mí**

―Yo tampoco te quiero compartir, soy egoísta ―susurró la adolescente, muy bajito.

―¿Me concede algunos minutos de tu tiempo? ―preguntó Sasuke con galantería, inclinándose levemente hacia el frente.

Ella le dio su mano, agregando con sarcasmo―:

―Me alegra poder contarles esta experiencia a mis nietos. Bailaré con el chico más lindo del liceo ―contó ella dulcemente, acompasando los movimientos de su acompañante.

**Mami egoísta no soy**

**Ayer, mañana ni hoy**

**Realificamente así vivo**

―Estás bailando con tu novio ―puntualizó el Uchiha, hundiendo su rostro entre su cuello y hombro.

Ella abrió su boca ligeramente, muy sorprendida pero no arruinaría este momento. No. Estrechó a Sasuke, enrollando su espalda con sus brazos delgados.

Karin avanzó, él retrocedió.

―Te amo ―reveló la pelirroja, muy sonrosada.

―Lo sé, yo también ―confesó poco a poco.

La fémina trató de ahogar sus lágrimas, mas se le hizo imposible. Humedeció ligeramente el saco de Sasuke y éste se dio cuenta. La abrazó más fuerte, desapareciendo la mayoría de sus dudas. Pero aún quedaba la más importante: _¿y si se equivocaba?_

Lo amaba, pero también lo odió cuando la abandonó…por celos. Egoísta, maldito egoísta. Sufrió por él, le dio todo y sólo recibió dolor e ingratitud.

Y todavía, lo seguía queriendo y eso no iba a cambiar. Karin siempre había sido orgullosa, quizá demasiado. Pero de unos años para acá, se volvió masoquista.

―No garantizo que seré el mejor novio, pero me esforzaré ―susurró a su oído como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento.

La fémina se separó un poco del chico, para besarlo con fuerza, con nostalgia.

_Un voz tan familiar, un sonido tan familiar_

Escucharon algunos sonidos que provenían de la puerta, como si quisieran abrirla. Resultó ser Naruto muy acalorado y sonrojado, que halaba a una Sakura también ruborizada.

—Dobe, ¿qué haces aquí? —interrogó el moreno, permaneciendo al lado de su novia. Ella sonreía levemente.

—Qué pregunta tan idiota, teme. Yo también quiero mis "siete minutos en el paraíso" con Sakura-chan, así que lárgate —dijo apresuradamente. Empujó a la pareja y a Sasuke no le alcanzó el tiempo para decir que no cerrara la puerta.

—¡Naruto, no, que está dañada…

Demasiado tarde. Se sintió muy bien al pensar que Naruto y Sakura se quedarían encerrados en el clóset, esta noche no podía ser mejor. Percibió como alguien le halaba de la manga.

—Prometiste que me dedicarías tiempo —le recalcó Karin de una manera sensual.

Tal vez no la escogieran como reina de graduación, pero ya tenía a su rey. A su egoísta Sasuke-kun.

**Ego ego ego ego egoísta**


End file.
